


Pluviophilia

by sarajevo



Series: frerard oneshots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajevo/pseuds/sarajevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thought about Frank a lot, but especially when it rained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluviophilia

It was a chilly 65 degrees. The smell of rain lingered in the air, and the wind was blowing just enough to create a gentle breeze. 

Gerard laid on the grass of the outdoor commons with his eyes closed. He had Introduction to Art History in five minutes, but he decided he just wasn’t going to make it today. Finals were coming up, and this is probably the most relaxed Gerard would be for a couple weeks. 

Gerard couldn’t really complain, though. Freshman year of college had been remarkably good to him. He was passing all his classes, and he’d met some awesome people so far. His roommate, Ray, had become one of his closest friends, and Mikey was just accepted and would be coming next year. Things, for once in his life, were going really, really well. 

Except that Frank was five hours away.

Gerard opened his eyes and stared up at the cloudy sky. That was one of the worst things, Frank being so far away. Frank didn’t end up going to college, but insisted Gerard go to the college he’d always wanted to go to. It was rough at first, Frank and Gerard were both a little insecure and there were a few fights and a couple nights where Frank would show up at the dorms at three a.m. demanding they talk things out in person rather than over the phone. But things had since balanced out. They’d talk a few times a day on the phone, and Frank would come up every once in awhile and hang out for a weekend. Gerard’s group of friends had immediately taken a liking to Frank and were constantly asking when he was coming up to visit next. 

Summer was promising, of course, Gerard would be back home and they’d be able to spend every day together if they wanted. They talked a lot about all the things they were going to do with the three months. But summer was still about a month away, and it was peaceful moments like this that really made Gerard miss Frank. Frank loved this kind of weather, and Gerard imagined he was probably outside sitting on his porch, a mug of coffee in his lap, just waiting for it to rain. The image gave Gerard a bittersweet ache in his chest. He wondered if Frank thought about him in moments like these, or even at all as much as Gerard thought about him. 

Gerard thought about calling Frank, but it was the middle of the day and Frank was probably busy. Gerard took his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket and took a picture of the clouds above him, sending it to Frank with the message, ‘bet you’re loving this. wish you were here.’ and hit send. A few seconds later Gerard received a simple smiling emoji back from him. 

Yeah, things were going really well. 

Gerard closed his eyes again and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He could nap here, other students did it all the time when it was sunny out. He’d probably get a few looks once it started raining, but before he knew it he’d laid there for a half hour and it hadn’t even begun to sprinkle. He’d nap until his next class, he thought to himself, but his eyes snapped open when he felt fingers in his hair. 

“Sorry, I’m making you a dandelion crown. Needed measurements.” Frank was grinning down at Gerard and sitting cross-legged, his chin resting on his closed fist. Gerard’s heart immediately started thumping against his ribcage and if he wasn’t so shocked to see Frank there he would’ve jumped up and kissed him till neither of them could breathe. 

“...What’re you..” Gerard stuttered out.

“I was up in your dorm waiting for you to get out of class to surprise you.” Frank said. “Good thing you sent me a text.” 

Gerard stared up at Frank with a mixed sense of awe and disbelief. Gerard wasn’t one to have very vivid dreams, and he’d be really pissed if his subconscious decided that right now was the time to start having them. 

Frank laughed a little and brushed a few strands of hair off Gerard’s face. “You know, I don’t think there’s any angle you can look bad from.” 

“I..” Gerard couldn’t fight a smile anymore. “God, I love you, Frank.” 

Frank laughed again, a faint blush on his cheeks. “So you’d be cool if I stayed the night here, then?” 

“Yeah.” Gerard reached up and rubbed his thumb against Frank’s cheek.” “Yeah, I’d be cool.” 

“Cool.” Frank leaned into his touch. 

“You cool if we stay here like this for awhile, though?” Gerard asked. 

“Yeah, totally cool.” Frank’s eyes were glistening like Gerard was the only thing in his whole damn world, and Gerard was pretty sure that in that moment Frank was the only thing in his. 

“...Cool.” Gerard said, only looking away from Frank when it started sprinkling.

**Author's Note:**

> "I’ll leave my window open,  
> ‘Cause I’m too tired at night to call your name.  
> Just know I’m right here hoping,  
> That you’ll come in with the rain."


End file.
